fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Menu Theme List (SSB. Amplified)
The Menu Themes are a different looks to the interface in Super Smash Bros. Amplified for players to show off their favorite franchise and/or their favorite menu skins. The Menu Themes are accompanied by sounds from their respective franchises and music to bring the look and feel of the franchise when its theme is used. Here is the list of the franchises and the sounds/music about them. Menu Themes 'Super Mario' This theme gives the Super Mario franchise the spotlight. It proudly displays the red backgroud with the Super Mario franchise emblem in the center of it (that is, the mushroom). White "shadows" of the some of Mario cast may pass by on the screen statically. Classic designs of the cast may also pass by in both NES or SNES designs, although some of the playable cast never was featured officially on the NES or SNES. The sound made when highlighting a selection on the menu is same sound as highlighting a mission before starting a Super Mario 64 level. The actual selecting sound is the collecting the coin from Super Mario Bros. 'Donkey Kong' This theme is displays Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong celebrating over the banana hoard while King K. Rool schemely rubs his hands of out of the Kong's sight. The menu select have the DK franchise emblem DK beside the menu selection item. Highlighting an item will sound like a banana collected sound from DKC. The select noise itself is the arcade sound of gaining points from jumping over barrels in the original Donkey Kong game. 'Yoshi' 'Wario Land/Wario Ware Inc.' 'Legend of Zelda' 'Fire Emblem' The gems of the Fire Emblem that Chrom held show up on the background. They reflect the faces of the playable cast like the shield that encases them. Marth is the fighter that shown on the shield itself. The gems are pulled out to show the fighters in the reflections and put back into the Fire Emblem. The screen not taken up by the Fire Emblem is all black. 'Kirby' 'Kid Icarus' 'Splatoon' It opens up with a news report from Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina in the background. They report on many things in the game like how the stages are ready, when new fighters have arrived on the scene (are unlocked), cheer for the Inklings to win their battles, and more on the game itself. They also chat about the events after Splatoon 2, wondering what the other fighters like and dislike, the fighters they'd want to root for if the Inklings aren't in the fight, and some other small talk after their report. 'ARMS' 'Metroid' 'Star Fox' 'Wii Fit' 'Punch Out' This shows a slowly rotating camera showing a gym where Little Mac can be seen either punching a sand bag or sparring with Doc Louis. The gym is based off of the Punch Out!!! on the Wii. The highlighting sounds and the selections sounds come from the Wii title of Punch Out!! from their same purpose. 'Pikmin' The forest grasses and water background almost appears to be static, but the grass rustles and out of it, the Pikmin arrives. The Pikmin do various things. Some wander around, some pluck more of themselves out, pickup random things, and some even look at you curiously at what you'll pick on the menu. The highlighting sounds are typical Pikmin alert noises and the selecting sounds are the Pikmin getting tossed. 'Mother/Earthbound' 'F-Zero' 'Pokémon' It starts out with a Pokéball opening up and revealing the map Pokémon world, seeing each of the playable roster in their respective region (placed on top of said region's spot on the map). The add on Pokemon will appear once the game is updated and the add-on characters are added into the game fully playable via download. A slideshow of the playable Pokémon of a region will be show after their certain region is highlighted. The moments before the first slideshow and in between slideshows to come show the Pokémon world where the region shown off will be highlighted for about 5 seconds. 'Animal Crossing' 'Xenoblade' The Xenoblade franchise theme will show the Monado zooming in on the center "core" showing Shulk and Elma. The different "Monado Arts" will show up for different areas, such as "Shield", "Buster", and more with switches in menus and without going "Artless". Selecting a item is the original noises from Xenoblade Chronicles X and highlighting noises are from Xenoblade Chronicles when selecting items. 'Wonderful 101' 'Custom Robo' 'Golden Sun' 'Game & Watch' This theme shows a monochrome, calculator-like aspect for all its menus that appears near a Game & Watch device. The menu highlight shows a Game & Watch device based on "Judge" for Up, Down, Select, Back based on user action. Fighter select is uneffected by the monochrome design. 'NES Retro' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' The background will show Sonic throughout his years in the gaming industry. On the left side, it shows classic designs of Sonic (1&2, 3, Generations, Mania, and Forces designs.) and on the right side, features the modern Sonic designs(Adventure 1 & 2, Heroes, '06, Unleashed, Colors, Generations, Lost World, and Forces.) The center of the background is a recreation of Sonic 1's Title screen pose of Sonic as he appears in Amplified, based on Sonic Forces. Selection sound is lifted from collecting rings. Highlighting sounds are from Sonic Mania. 'Bayonetta' 'Mega Man/Rock Man' It shows the stage select screen of Mega Man games in the background, but it is graphically matched to the Switch's standards. The stage select background resembles the one from Mega Man 2. Mega Man is in the center square. Above Mega Man is Mega Man Star Force, below him is Mega Man Volnutt, left of Mega Man is X a.k.a Mega Man X, and to the right, MegaMan.EXE. The upper left square is taken by Dr. Light, the lower left is taken by Rush, the upper right is taken by Zero, and the lower left is taken by Proto Man. 'Street Fighter' 'Elder Scrolls' A scroll opens up to reveal a map showing all of Tamriel. It highlights all of the provinces that have a game dedicated to them. Hammerfell, High Rock, Skyrim, Cyrodill, and Morrowind. 'Pac-Man' 'Tales' 'Tekken' The Tekken theme displays a slideshow of the title screens of the games from the first Tekken to the newest title Tekken 7. The intro fade slowly in and out of black. The highlighting sound for selections is the same sound as the one of the same action in Tekken 2. The selection sound is taken directly from Tekken 3. 'Final Fantasy' The Final Fantasy theme will proudly display the most common things you'll find in the games, moogles, chocobos, and crystals. A crystal will fill the center of the background with chocobos sleeping in a flower field, with moogles flying around. The crystal will show each of the logos of the past games like a meteor for FF7, and Kain for FFIV 's classic logo, all in white shadows. The menus look similar to Final Fantasy XV, the highlighting sound is pulled straight from Final Fantasy V's highlighting sound on the SNES and the confirmation selection sound is directly pulled from Final Fantasy VII's highlighting sound 'Dragon Quest' 'Ninja Gaiden' 'Megami Tensei' 'Metal Gear' 'Fatal Fury/King of Fighters' This theme shows off the Fatal Fury Team as assembled in the KoF '99 game, which includes Terry and Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, and Mai Shiranui. They stand together in a white background, 'Castlevania' 'Mortal Kombat' 'Banjo-Kazooie' 'Doom' 'Devil May Cry' Add-On themes 'Famicom Detective Club' 'Okami' 'Bomberman' 'Wolfenstein' This theme actually only shows multiple versions of B.J Blazkowicz and B.J's friends from The New Order continuity, It also shows the fictional OSA office symbol in full as a background. Trivia *Wolfenstein's theme uses the OSA's symbol, a bird. The silhouette of this bird is also used as Wolfenstein's icon.